creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Salish Sea Feet
Originally from Tea And Skeletons. Canada: #The first foot was discovered on August 20, 2007, on Jedediah Island, by a girl visiting from Washington. Always a foot, nothing else. The girl found the foot when she picked up a shoe and opened the sock. The foot was that of a man, and was found wearing a size 12 Adidas brand name shoe and a sock. It is thought to have become disarticulated due to submerged decay. This kind of shoe was produced in 2003 and distributed mainly in India. #The second foot was discovered by a couple on August 26 on Gabriola Island. It was also that of a yet another man, and also became disarticulated due to decay. It was waterlogged and appeared to have been taken ashore by an animal. It probably floated ashore from the south. This shoe was produced in 2004 and sold worldwide, and the type has since been discontinued. #The third foot was discovered on February 8, 2008, on Valdes Island. It was also a man’s right foot and was wearing a sneaker and a sock. This shoe was sold in Canada or the United States between February 1, 2003, and June 30, 2003. #The fourth foot was discovered on May 22 on Kirkland Island, an island in the Fraser Delta between Richmond Delta and British Columbia. It was also wearing a sock and sneaker. It is thought to have washed down the Fraser River, having nothing to do with the ones found in the Gulf Islands. This right foot was of a woman. The shoe was a New Balance sneaker manufactured in 1999. #The fifth foot was found on June 16, floating in water near Westham Island, part of Delta.9 It was found floating in the water by two hikers. It has been confirmed that the left foot found on June 16 on Westham Island and the right foot found February 8 on Valdes Island belonged to the same man. #A seventh foot was discovered on November 11, 2008, in Richmond. The foot was in a shoe that was found floating in the Fraser River. The shoe was described as a small New Balance running shoe, possibly a woman’s shoe. A forensic DNA profiling analysis indicated that it was a genetic match to the foot discovered on May 22 on Kirkland Island. #In July 2008 it was announced that one foot had been identified by Vancouver police, using DNA, as belonging to a man who was depressed and probably committed suicide. His identity was withheld on request of his family. #An eighth foot was found on October 28, 2009, inside a running shoe on a beach in Richmond. #Another foot was discovered in False Creek, Vancouver, on August 30, 2011. The foot was found in a shoe floating next to the Plaza of Nations marina, attached to the lower leg bones. It had dis-articulated naturally at the knee due to the water. #On November 4, 2011 a foot in a men’s size 12 hiking boot was discovered by a group of campers in a pool of fresh water at Sasamat Lake near Port Moody. In January 2012, this foot was identified by the B.C. Coroner’s Service as that of Stefan Zahorujko, a local fisherman who went missing in 1987. Police believe the foot separated naturally from the body and do not suspect foul play. #On January 26, the remains of “what appears to be human bones inside a boot” was found in the sand along the water line at the dog park near the Maritime Museum at the foot of Arbutus Street, in Vancouver. USA: #The sixth foot was discovered on August 1, 2008, by a camper on a beach near Pysht, Washington. It was covered in seaweed. The site of the discovery was less than 16 kilometers from the international border in the Strait of Juan de Fuca. Testing confirmed that the right foot was human. Police say the large black-top, size 11 athletic shoe for a right foot contains bones and flesh. This was the first foot of the series to be found outside of British Columbia. The RCMP and Clallam County Sheriff’s Department agreed on August 5 that the foot could have been carried south from Canadian waters. #A ninth foot was discovered on August 27, 2010, on Whidbey Island in the American state of Washington. This foot was determined to be in the water for two months and belonged to either a juvenile or a female, based on the size. This foot was found without a shoe or sock. Detective Ed Wallace of the Island County Sheriff’s Office released a statement saying the foot would be tested for DNA. #The tenth and final foot was found on December 5, 2010, on the tidal flats of Tacoma, Washington. “The right foot was still inside a boy’s size 6 ‘Ozark Trail’ hiking boot, and likely belonged to a juvenile or small adult, police spokesman Mark Fulghum said Tuesday in Tacoma, about 40 kilometres south of Seattle and 225 kilometres south of Vancouver.” Category:Dismemberment Category:Places Category:Diary/Journal